Hope
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Blaine is homeless, and pregnant. At a soup Kitchen, Blaine meets a kind hearted man who opens his arms to Blaine, and offers him hope. Warning: Mpreg! Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson never thought he would end up here. A few months ago he was studying at the best performing arts school in the country, NYADA. His parents were finally openly accepting of the fact that Blaine was gay, and he had a sweet and steady boyfriend, Oliver.

But that was before the accident happened. Before he lost his parents in terrible car crash. Those happy times were before college got too expensive, and, with no financial help from his parents, Blaine dropped out. Most importantly, that was before he caught Oliver cheating on him with some guy named Adam.

When he confronted Oliver with it, he completely blew up. Saying things like he never truly cared for Blaine, and never meant a word he said when they would lie in bed together just talking. Blaine quickly packed up his meager belongings, and his small amount of money, totaling three hundred dollars, before leaving. With nowhere to go, Blaine stayed in a cheap motel for a week or two before the money ran out.

And then, he found out he was pregnant. He had been getting sick ever since before he left Oliver, but had written it off as a bug of some sort. When the nausea didn't stop, Blaine finally drug himself to the free clinic. The doctor had kindly explained about the recent medical discovery surrounding male pregnancy. A gene mutation enables some, not all, males to bear children, but, because not every male who has the gene is gay, the doctors don't know the exact percentage. The doctor went on to inform Blaine that, due to the little knowledge the medical field contains about male pregnancy, all of Blaine's medical expenses would be paid by the state. Blaine didn't dare breathe a word about his current situation, how he was basically homeless, afraid that someone would take his precious little baby away. Even if Blaine held a fiery hatred toward Oliver, he loved the little one growing inside of his stomach.

After a quick evaluation, in which everything was fine other than the fact that Blaine was a tad underweight, Blaine was able to see his baby for the first time on the ultrasound machine. The technician hit a few buttons before a soft beat filled the room. Blaine lost himself in the rhythmic pounding of his baby's heart, and the only thing going through his mind was 'Daddy's here, baby. I'll protect you.' Blaine left the clinic after getting a prescription for some hormone supplements and prenatal vitamins.

That brings everything full circle to where Blaine is now, and where Blaine is now is the last place he ever thought he'd be. Blaine Anderson is standing in line at a New York soup kitchen, awaiting his turn to get food. He observes the scene around him, laughing at the children's antics, and listening to the scolding tone of the parents. The buzz of conversation around him and the cheeriness of the corny Halloween decorations in honor of the holiday create an air far too happy for a soup kitchen full of homeless people. 'I guess people need all the cheer they can get.' Blaine thinks to himself as he steps forward a few paces in line.

Blaine rubs soothing circles on his twelve week, three months, pregnant belly, and hopes with all his heart that by the time his baby arrives he isn't still coming to the soup kitchen in order to feed himself.

He loses himself in a fantasy where it's just him and his little baby in their own shoe box apartment, and it takes a few shouts from the people behind him for Blaine to realize it's his turn to get food. Cheeks flaming, Blaine steps forward and grabs a tray. He keeps his eyes on his tray as it fills up with food, so he misses the particularly concerned and curious gaze of a certain blue-eyed brunette boy.

Once Blaine's tray is filled he finds a relatively empty table to sit at before taking out the bottle of hormone supplements and prenatal vitamin's he had been prescribed, and takes the directed amount. He eats his beef stew slowly, dipping his corn bread in the juice left over before finishing his meal off with pumpkin pie. The kitchen doesn't usually serve desert, so Blaine just chalked it up to the fact that it's Halloween.

Blaine picks up a newspaper, and opens it to the job section. No matter what, he wants to have a proper home by the time his little one arrives. He spends the next thirty or so minutes perusing the paper for jobs that he's qualified for, and doesn't notice that he's the only person left.

''Excuse me, sir?'' a voice lilted with the tone of wind chimes and bells cuts through Blaine's concentration.

Blaine lifts his head to look at the person who spoke to him, and stifles a gasp at the beauty of the man standing before him. He has creamy, pale skin with just the right amount of blush flowing in his pink cheeks, and full lips that are perfectly kissable. The man's hair is coiffed to perfection, and the clothes are obviously designer. High fashion designer.

Blaine blinks and furrows his eyebrows, wondering what on Earth someone like the beautiful man in front of him could want with a poor, homeless man.

''I'm sorry sir, but, we need to close the kitchen now.'' The man says apologetically, gesturing to the few remaining volunteers waiting to leave.

''Oh, right. Sorry.'' Blaine responds before leaving the warmth of the soup kitchen, not looking back to catch the intense gaze of the beautiful man.

It's about fifteen minutes later when Blaine hears that unforgettable voice again.

''Um, hello? Sir?''

Blaine jerks from his position on the bench. The shelter had been full when he got there, and they turned young men away first, so Blaine had found himself huddled on a park bench a few block down from the kitchen. Blaine knew that the cold weather couldn't possibly be good for the baby, so he huddled in on himself as much as possible.

''Are you okay?'' the concerned man asks upon recognizing Blaine from the kitchen.

Blaine simply shrugs, not bothering to waste energy to speak.

The beautiful man stands there in front of Blaine in silence for a few minutes before heaving a sigh.

He grabs Blaine's wrist, and simply says, ''Come on.''

Blaine, stunned by the man's actions, barely has time enough to grab his meager belongings, and stumbles, following the man with his wrist still entrapped in the other man's hand.

''What are you doing?'' Blaine asks, once the situation dawns on him.

The man stops short and turns around to observe Blaine, but keeps a steady hold on Blaine's wrist.

''You obviously have nowhere to go, and I'm not about to let you spend a night outside in New York City in thirty degree weather.''

Blaine doesn't have a response to that, and he can see the kind man's face soften in the orange glow of the street lights.

''I promise I won't kill you or anything.''

Blaine nods at the man's words, not knowing why he so completely trusts the man with blue eyes, and they continue on their way to the man's apartment.

Upon arriving at the man's apartment, the man says, ''Oh, sorry, my name's Kurt.''

''Blaine.'' Is his response before he steps into the blessedly warm apartment. He thanks whatever higher power out there that led him to Kurt and his kind heart that he doesn't have to spend another sleepless night out on the streets fearing for his and his baby's life.

They chat while Kurt pulls out the sofa bed, despite Blaine's insistence that it's unnecessary, and Kurt mainly asks questions like 'Are you warm enough? Are you hungry?' with Blaine telling him he's fine after every question.

''Well, this should be comfortable enough.'' Kurt says while walking down the hallway to grab some blankets for Blaine.

''Really, Kurt, you've done more than enough.''

Kurt shrugs before saying, ''I just saw something different about you. I couldn't leave you out there all alone.''

Blaine's eyes tear up at that. This man, who doesn't even know one thing about Blaine, willingly opens his own home up to him. Blaine knows he won't ever be able to pay Kurt back for what he's done.

Kurt, wisely ignoring the tears in Blaine's eyes, walks towards his own bed. ''Goodnight, Blaine. You better be here in the morning, or I _will_ hunt you down.''

Blaine smiles, and watches Kurt disappear through his bedroom door before he climbs under the warm covers of his makeshift bed.

Blaine falls asleep that night with a smile on his face for the first time in almost three months, and dreams of the gorgeous blue-eyed man who gave Blaine a priceless gift. Hope.

* * *

**Cheesy ending I know, but, hey, that's all I got.**

**This story is intended to be a one shot, but I may continue it if I have enough request for that. However, I need to finish my other story, Secondhand Scars, first.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. The Morning After

**Well, you guys asked for it is, so here it is, chapter two. You should know that I don't own Glee, but I might just be Ryan Murphy in disguise. Hehe.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Light snores filter in through Kurt's cracked bedroom door, and he is, once again, reminded of the boy occupying his couch. The boy is beautiful, there is no denying that, with his curly raven hair, deep hazel eyes that resemble the color of amber crystals, and tan skin that just begs Kurt to have a hand caressing the smooth surface.

Blaine. That's what he had said his name was.

_'A beautiful name for a beautiful boy,' _Kurt muses silently, and internally shakes his head at himself. Kurt has been trying to fall asleep for the past twenty minutes, and has thought of Blaine as beautiful no less as twenty-seven times, not that he was counting.

Kurt lets his mind wonder as he rolls over onto his side, facing his alarm clock displaying the late hour. He wonders how the raven haired boy, who really can't be that much younger than Kurt himself, had ended up in a soup kitchen for the homeless. The boy had seemingly no place to go, and a heart wrenching air of hopelessness emanating from within the poor boys cracked heart. And Kurt wants nothing more than to be the one to heal him.

Kurt doesn't know why he did it. He'd been volunteering at the kitchen since he moved to New York four years ago, and, sure he'd felt awful for the people and families he saw come through the line, but he had never actively done anything for them other than serve food. That is, until tonight.

Since the moment Kurt saw Blaine standing in line, he just knew there was something different about him. There was a look of fear masked by love in his eyes, giving him an innocent look, making Blaine paper younger than he probably is.

Kurt had watched him all night as he read the newspaper and ate his dinner. When murmurs broke out through the workers about how someone should inform the poor boy of closing time, Kurt was quick to volunteer for the task, jumping on the opportunity to speak to the hazel eyed boy. Kurt stared after the boy as he left the kitchen, with a strange hope welling in his chest that he might see the boy again, so, when he found Blaine curled up on a park bench, Kurt had acted on instinct. He invited, well, more like demanded, Blaine to come stay at his apartment for the night to escape the cold chill of late October.

Kurt exhales in a quiet sigh, and closes his eyes once again, knowing he would need to be up for work in only a few short hours. Sleep claims him rather quickly, thankfully, with thoughts and questions about the beautiful boy swirling around in his head.

* * *

Kurt groans and stretches as his alarm cuts through the haze of sleep in his groggy mind, and reaches over to quickly shut off the alarm, not wanting to wake Blaine up. He gently smiles at the thought of the gorgeous hazel eyed boy sleeping in his couch before getting up so he could get ready for work.

He yawns and stretches once more after standing up, and glowers at his alarm clock displaying the ungodly hour of five thirty in the morning. Right before he had gone to the kitchen last night, Kurt had received a frantic call from Isobel begging him to come in early in order to help with their most recent fashion disaster. He sighs softly before walking into the bathroom to begin his morning routine.

Kurt finishes quickly, wanting to have time so he could speak to Blaine before leaving for work. He had spent the time getting ready thinking about his options, and had come to a conclusion almost immediately. Blaine is homeless, and, even though Kurt knows he doesn't owe Blaine anything, he can't bring himself to send Blaine back out to live on the streets. Alone.

So, Kurt will offer to let Blaine stay as long as needed, and, despite any claims of refusal, probably won't take no for an answer.

He smiles to himself in the mirror, and gives a nod of approval at his appearance before walking over to his dresser to find some clothes for Blaine. After digging through a drawer full of gifts he had received from Finn, he came up with a simple pair of black sweat pants and a nice blue-grey t-shirt.

Kurt walks towards the couch, thinking of the different ways to possibly convince Blaine to accept his proposal of Blaine staying there, but stops dead in his tracks when he catches sight of the couch.

The clothes in his arms fall to the floor as Kurt lunges to scoop up the note sitting on top of the neatly folded blankets and pillows left in Blaine's place. With a tremble in his hand, and a weight on his heart, he reads the note written in slanting lines of cursive.

_Kurt,_

_I can't express my gratitude in any way that could possibly measure up to how thankful I am. By giving me a warm, dry place to sleep, even for just one night, you have helped us in ways unimaginable. Thank you so, so much._

_Blaine_

Kurt's breath comes out in shallow gasps, and a panic never felt before takes root in the pit of his stomach. Blaine had only been there for one night and already he can invoke a reaction this strong out of Kurt! He knows he needs to find him, and fast.

Somewhat frightened by the intensity of his reaction, Kurt runs back to his room to call Isobel and grab his shoes. It's not long until he's walking swiftly out of the apartment building with his cellphone pressed to his ear explaining that a family emergency came up, and he can't make it, sorry.

He lets blind intuition lead him to a park located near the soup kitchen, and Kurt quickly recognizes it as the park he found Blaine in last night. Thankfully, there aren't many people around, and Kurt continues his frantic search for the curly haired boy with the hazel eyes.

Kurt walks through a narrow path hidden by overgrowth, and comes out in a small clearing lined with benches. There, sitting quietly with tears streaming down his face, is none other than Blaine.

Kurt allows himself a small moment to calm himself before walking over to sit next to Blaine.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Chapter three is all typed up, and ready to go, I just need a few reviews, and voila! Presto chango! Abracadabra! **

**(Don't judge me I'm so tired right now.)**

**Review! I'm a sixteen year old girl who will find you and come after you with paper and pen, so REVIEW!**

**I'm a dinosaur! RAWR! (Please refer to first pair of parenthesis)**


	3. Plans and Smiles

**Well, here you are. I own nothing but the plot, enjoy and devour! ;)**

* * *

Kurt allows himself a small moment to calm his racing heart, and inhale a soothing breath before walking over to sit next to Blaine.

A blanket of silence settles over the two before Kurt says, ''I though I said that you had better still be there in the morning, or I would hunt you down.'' his voice possesses an air of teasing, but there are still undertones of panic and fear.

Blaine jumps, and turns to look at Kurt incredulously, but doesn't say anything.

A few minutes pass, in which hazel eyes meet azure, and unanswered questions swim between the two.

''I didn't think you would actually hunt me down,'' Blaine confesses, breaking the silence.

''What can I say, I'm a man of my word.''

Blaine just nods his head, and Kurt, realizing now would be as a good a time as any to talk to Blaine about the living situation, turns to face Blaine fully.

He opens his mouth to start on his elaborate sales pich of why Blaine simply must stay with him, but stops short at the pitiful sight of Blaine. The ebony curls in his hair don't shine brilliantly like they should, and the thin, too-thin, frame of the boy is dwarfed by the coat Blaine is wearing. But, despite the lack luster glow to his tan skin and the sight of his hollow cheeks, the boy still manages to take Kurt's breath away.

Kurt shakes his head to clear it, knowing he can get to the topic of Blaine's health state after they work out the finer details of the living situation

''Blaine.''

The boy in question turns his amber eyes on Kurt, and Kurt has to focus so as not to lose his train of thought.

''I'm going to take you back to my apartment, and we're going to have a much needed conversation on what's going to happen, ok? Before you refuse, just remember that you don't have a choice.'' The last part Kurt says in a manner of playful teasing, but the seriousness in his eyes give way to the truth.

Blaine's eyes widen as he stares at Kurt, unbelieving the handsome man next to him. He had been living on the streets for almost three months now, and, sure people have taken pity on him enough to donate a five dollar bill, but no one had ever given him a place to sleep. Or consequently given him hope.

Tears well up in Blaine's eyes, and he can't find it in himself to hold even a slight shame. This beautiful man with perfect hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a heart of gold was giving Blaine everything he hoped to have. Warmth, happiness, and, most importantly, a way out.

Kurt, seeing the boy's tears, feels a concern so deep pulsating from his heart he has to stop himself from going down on bended knee to hold Blaine's face in his hands until the only emotion left on his beautifully innocent face is happiness and relief. Instead, he asks, ''Blaine, are you ok?''

A sob escapes Blaine's throat, and it's enough to break anyone's heart.

''Why are you helping me?''

Kurt doesn't know how to respond. He isn't quite sure why he's so insistent on helping Blaine either. All he knows is that there's _something_ telling him to help this poor boy in any way he knows how.

''I'm still trying to figure that out.''

Blaine nods before standing up ,and saying, ''Then I guess we should go back to your apartment so we can talk.''

The smile on Kurt's face is answer enough for the young boy.

The short walk back to Kurt's apartment is awkward, and filled with tense silence, neither knowing exactly what to say.

Blaine spends the time wondering how to thank the beautiful angle of a man who was saving him and his baby's life.

Kurt wonders how to handle the situation without giving away that he might be a little more _interested_ in Blaine than either would like to believe. He still can't pinpoint the source of the absolute _terror_ that had spread through his veins like ice upon discovering Blaine gone. He decides not to dwell on the strange feeling rising within him, and instead chooses to focus on the task at hand. Getting Blaine home, and convincing him to stay.

The pair make it back to the apartment quickly, and both take seats facing each other on the couch upon entering.

The tense silence from the walk still hangs heavy overhead.

''Well…'' Kurt starts after a few awkward moments pass. The carefully planned and rehearsed speech Kurt had prepared while getting ready seemingly vanished into nothing, with only the finer points still clear in his mind.

''Well, um, you can stay here for as long as you need, and, um-''

''Kurt, really, you don't have to do this,'' Blaine states sincerely, trying to convey his thanks with his eyes.

Conviction washes through Kurt strong and instinctual. _Yes, in fact, he does have to do this!_ Blaine is homeless, and he needs a place to stay. Not only that, but he needs to stay with _Kurt_! Because, well, because, oh honestly Kurt doesn't know why Blaine needs to stay with him, but he does know there's something telling him not to let the hazel eyed boy leave.

''Blaine, you are homeless, and you need a safe, warm, and clean place to stay. I have all of that, so there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave!''

Blaine gapes at Kurt, unsure of what to think about the kind man's fervent speech. He simply nods mutely.

''Ok, so this is what's going to happen, and I want no arguments from you, got it?'' Kurt pauses to wait for Blaine to nod his head before continuing, saying, ''While I make us breakfast, you are going to take a shower. After breakfast, you are going to lay down and take a nap, because there is no way got enough sleep last night, and after that we are going to talk about what exactly is going to happen.''

Kurt's speech is met with more mute nods from the stunned boy.

Kurt grins, and says, ''Good. The shower is down the hallway, second door on the right. It's easy to work, and there are towels and wash cloths in the closet. I'll get you some clean clothes to put on. Put anything you would like washed in the hamper, and I'll take care of it.''

Blaine nods again, and watches as Kurt stands up off the couch, stretching slightly.

Kurt turns away from Blaine to walk back to his room to find some clothes for Blaine before a voice stops him.

''Thank you, Kurt.''

Kurt turns around to smile gently at Blaine before saying, ''You're welcome, and don't worry about anything okay?''

Blaine nods, and a small, tentative grin slowly spreads across his face, lighting up his features.

Kurt's smile widens as he turns back towards his bedroom. '_I made Blaine smile!'_ he marvel in thought. Blaine has a nice smile, he decides, showing just the right amount of milky white teeth. Kurt likes it, and promises himself to make Blaine smile more often.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. This chapter was originally going to be part of chapter two, but I thought it might be too long. Plus, I re-wrote almost the entire thing, so I hope it was good.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and I really, REALLY need to know what you guys think of the story so far. Is it good, bad? Review, please!**


	4. Morning sickness

**I'm so sorry for the delay in updating, I've been super busy, and haven't really found the time to write to anything new. Please accept my heartfelt apologies. By the way, I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

''… three, two, one. Ready or not, here I come!'' Blaine's voice rings out through the silent apartment.

''Lia? Lia, where are you?'' he questions the empty air.

A wide grin spreads across his face as the infectious giggles of a three-year old emanate from the back of the couch followed by a low shhhh coming from the other person hiding.

Blaine's grin stays in place as he creeps silently to the couch, pausing for just an instant before jumping behind it, yelling out ''I found you!''

Alia's chant of ''Papa! Papa! Papa!'' As she holds tight to Kurt's neck while he propels them away from Blaine are enough to cause any person with a working heart to smile, but the laughter and love shinning in his family's eyes truly make Blaine feel as if he had just climbed the highest mountain. Cheesy yah, but still true none the less.

''It's okay Lia, I won't let Daddy get us.'' Kurt's laughter joins their daughters giggles as Blaine chases after the two, following the pair into what can only be the little girls room. There's a small toddler bed in the corner with a princess canopy overhead, and a trail of toys leading up to the pink toy-box.

A gold band on Kurt's ring finger catches Blaine's attention, and a wave of realization washes over him. He Kurt are married! Blaine's grin widens impossibly, and the new realization is enough to distract him from noticing the little toy doll in his path before it's too late. Blaine trips over the innocent pink doll, and crashes to the floor in a heap of flailing limbs. He stays on the floor, lying on his back, and gasping for the breath he lost from the fall. The white ceiling swirl dizzily in Blaine's line of sight before Kurt's beautiful face cuts into view.

''Blaine are you okay?''

Blaine nods, and closes his eyes, letting his head drop onto the ,thankfully, carpeted floor.

_''Blaine? Blaine?''_ He knows it's Kurt's voice, but it sounds different now, distorted, as if coming through a long tunnel. Loud enough to hear, but still slightly muffled.

A gentle shake of his shoulder accompanied by Kurt's voice pulls Blaine out of his thoughts.

''Blaine, wake up sleepy head.''

Blaine opens his eyes, and blinks up at the person standing over him. He's still lying on his back, Kurt's still the person standing over him, and they're still in the apartment. However, Blaine is not lying on the floor gasping for breath, they are not in a little girl's, their little girl's, room, and, most importantly, there is no little girl to be found anywhere near them. Not even a trace of her.

It was all a dream.

Blaine sighs wearily, knowing that the feelings rising within him for the brunette haired man gazing at him concern can't end in anything but disaster. Kurt might not even be gay, and Blaine is currently pregnant with another man's baby.

''Blaine, are you okay?'' Kurt's voice is soft, and his gaze full of worry and concern.

Blaine sits up, and tries to arrange his features in anything except the crushing sadness he feels inside that it was all just a dream. Nothing else.

''Yeah, I'm fi-''

But he cuts himself off mid word because he can feel it. It's like a sharp punch to the gut, and a sensation of ice water running through his veins. His stomach muscles clench as he bolts off the couch, pushes Kurt out of the way, and runs to the bathroom. Blaine throws himself on the floor next to the toilet, ignoring the explosion of pain in his knees as they meet the hard tile, and lurches forward to wretch violently into the bowl. Tears make tracks down his cheek, and he winces from the sting of the acid.

Several minutes pass this way, and he doesn't notice Kurt enter until there's a hand stroking reassuring circles on his back. Kurt murmurs his reassurance, and runs a soothing hand through Blaine's silky curls. After a few minutes, it's over. Blaine slouches down next to the toilet, and rests his forehead against the blissfully cold edge of the bathtub. Kurt's hands don't stop as they caress, and reassure Blaine in soothing circles and soft strokes.

Blaine hates morning sickness.

Eventually, Kurt tugs Blaine into a standing position, and guides him back out to the couch, keeping one hand on the small of Blaine's back to make sure he doesn't fall over. Once Blaine is settled on the couch, Kurt goes into the Kitchen, presumably to get Blaine a glass of water.

While Kurt's gone, Blaine's mind works a mile a minute. He's pregnant. Kurt probably won't take no for an answer on the issue of Blaine staying there, but Kurt doesn't know that Blaine's pregnant. Or even gay for that matter. While Blaine would love nothing more than to stay with Kurt, he has to be honest. He has to tell Kurt about the baby. Even if it does ultimately result in Blaine having to live on the streets again.

With his mind made up, Blaine reaches over to grab his bag off the coffee table, and rifles through it for the medical papers and pamphlets the doctors had given him regarding his 'condition'.

Kurt comes back in, carrying a tray laden with soup and ginger ale. He quietly sets the tray next on the coffee table before turning to study Blaine.

''I hope the soups ok. I usually make it homemade, but I didn't exactly have time, so Campbell's will have to do.''

''It's fine, thank you.'' Blaine doesn't know how he manages to keep his voice even, but he does.

Kurt nods, and says, ''Well, if there's anything else you want, let me know.''

Kurt turns back in the direction of the kitchen, but stops at the sound of Blaine's voice.

''Actually, Kurt, there is one thing.''

* * *

**Well, that's all you get. I really love Charles Dickens for inventing the cliff hanger, or at least the phrase.**

**Hopefully, updates will be more regular now that my life has settled down.**

**Hours to right, seconds to review ;)**


	5. Reaction 1

**I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Tears stream silently down Blaine's face as he rushes out of the apartment, his bag clutched tightly between his hands with the knowledge that his few belongings are all he has left. That, and his precious little baby.

He forgoes the elevator, and continues on to the flight of stairs, wanting to escape the warm building as fast as humanly possible. For an entire, blissful day, Blaine had been better. Not fixed, nowhere near happy, but better. He had let someone else take care of him, and had foolishly given the beautiful angel named Kurt his trust. He had let himself believe Kurt when he told Blaine not worry.

God, he just _knew_ he shouldn't have told Kurt about his pregnancy! Look at where the truth had gotten him. Rushing out of an apartment building like a bat out of hell. For just a few, brief hours the apartment had been his safe haven, until he screwed everything up by telling Kurt about the baby.

The tears blur his vision, turning everything into a colorful blob, but Blaine continues towards the doors leading out onto the busy New York street. For a second, everything is quiet. Blaine doesn't hear anything as he steps out onto the dirty sidewalk, doesn't feel the cold snow slide down his skin, and doesn't see where he's going. And that's how he runs into someone.

He quickly mumbles an apology before turning around, and walking in the opposite direction.

''Blaine! Wait!'', a voice cries out over the noise of the city.

A moment freezes in time, held by suspense and fear. Because Blaine knows that voice. He first heard the bell like voice in a soup kitchen for the homeless. The next time had been when Blaine finally gained some hope.

He turns slowly toward the voice, tears still cascading silently down his checks. The image is slightly blurred, but Blaine can still make Kurt out, an unmistakable look of concern, guilt, and fear on the man's face.

''Kurt.'' Blaine can't help but let the word slip out in a sigh of relief.

**(Cackles maniacally) Am I evil or what? No, this is just a teaser for chapter five which be posted by hopefully Wednesday, or Friday at the latest. You guys have been so incredibly patient with me so far, so I would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers, and the people who favorite my story. The feedback I got from the posting of the first chapter within one day literally made me cry. I knew I had to create a multi chapter fan fiction, so I'm going to. I'm hoping to finish this story within the course of my summer, but if I don't, I will definitely still continue it. I love all of you guys, and don't forget to comment on the story, I really need to know if you guys still want to read it. Until next time…**


	6. Deal

** Ok, so the last update I posted was a teaser, and the first part of this chapter. You can skip the teaser part if you have already read it. I own nothing except the plot.**

* * *

Tears stream silently down Blaine's face as he rushes out of the apartment, his bag clutched tightly between his hands with the knowledge that his few belongings are all he has left. That, and his precious little baby.

He forgoes the elevator, and continues on to the flight of stairs, wanting to escape the warm building as fast as humanly possible. For an entire, blissful day, Blaine had been better. Not fixed, nowhere near happy, but better. He had let someone else take care of him, and had foolishly given the beautiful angel named Kurt his trust. He had let himself believe Kurt when he told Blaine not worry.

God, he just _knew_ he shouldn't have told Kurt about his pregnancy! Look at where the truth had gotten him. Rushing out of an apartment building like a bat out of hell. For just a few, brief hours the apartment had been his safe haven, until he screwed everything up by telling Kurt about the baby.

The tears blur his vision, turning everything into a colorful blob, but Blaine continues towards the doors leading out onto the busy New York street. For a second, everything is quiet. Blaine doesn't hear anything as he steps out onto the dirty sidewalk, doesn't feel the cold snow slide down his skin, and doesn't see where he's going. And that's how he runs into someone.

He quickly mumbles an apology before turning around, and walking in the opposite direction.

''Blaine! Wait!'', a voice cries out over the noise of the city.

A moment freezes in time, held by suspense and fear. Because Blaine knows that voice. He first heard the bell like voice in a soup kitchen for the homeless. The next time had been when Blaine finally gained some hope.

He turns slowly toward the voice, tears still cascading silently down his checks. The image is slightly blurred, but Blaine can still make Kurt out, an unmistakable look of concern, guilt, and fear on the man's face.

''Kurt.'' Blaine can't help but let the word slip out in a sigh of relief.

''What are you doing out here, Blaine?''

A lone tear slips out of the corner of Blaine's eye, and that's all it takes for both of them to break. Blaine almost doubles over, shaking with the force of his sobs, and takes in choked, gasping breaths. Kurt is silent as tears well up in his eyes, and fall silently down his pale cheeks. Neither knows who reached out first, but soon enough they are wrapped in each others arms, comforting the only way they know how, by holding on until the other person is no longer broken.

Minutes pass, but they still hold tight to each other, ignoring the people who pass them. Blaine's sobs quiet, and his breath slows down to a small hiccup. Kurt just tightens his hold, trying to keep the breaking boy intact.

''Why don't we go inside?'' Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear. He receives only a nod in response.

The pair doesn't separate as they make their way back to the apartment, and fall back onto the couch, still entangled with each other, when they enter.

''Why did you leave, Blaine?'' Kurt finally asks, breaking the silence that had settled around them for a few beats.

''Y-you said th-that you needed t-time to think.'' Blaine stutter out between his tears and hiccups.

''Honey, that doesn't mean leave. Far from it! It just means that your news shocked me a bit, and I needed some time to process.''

Blaine's heart skips a beat at the term of endearment, despite the circumstances, and he takes comfort in the slow circles Kurt is rubbing on his back.

''S-so you're not go-gonna make me leave?'' Blaine's pitiful voice tugs on Kurt's heart strings, and he can't help but regard the ebony haired boy with a sense of affection.

''Of course not! I know this situation is a bit strange, but I hope you'll accept my help.''

Blaine's silence registers with Kurt as hesitance. Hesitance to trust Kurt, and accept help from a stranger.

''This situation is very strange, what with the baby and all, and I honestly can't think of any place that would be willing to hire you. I mean, I'm sure you are well qualified in the working field, but you would have to take maternity leave in a few months. Plus, you really shouldn't even be working! You should be resting, and worrying about nothing but taking care of yourself and that baby. And, God, Blaine, you don't deserve this! You deserve to be safe and happy and _loved_.''

Kurt pauses in his speech to catch his breath, and turns to face Blaine so he can gaze into his amber eyes. He reaches his own hands out to capture Blaine's hands, and smooths his thumbs tenderly over the surface.

''You need a _home_, Blaine. And I want, more than anything, to be the one to provide that for you.''

''Yo-you do?'' Blaine's voice is rough with emotion, and trembles slightly as he gazes into Kurt's earnest eyes.

''Of course I do. You are amazing, and brave, and _good. _You're a good person Blaine, and you deserve for someone to care for you unconditionally.''

''How do you know?''

The question confuses Kurt for a moment, and he waits for Blaine to elaborate further.

''How do you know I'm a good person?''

''Blaine, do you want what's best for your child?''

''Well, yes, but-''

''Are you willing to do everything in your power to improve your situation?''

''Yeah, but-''

''That right there,'', Kurt says, cutting him off, ''is what makes you a good person. Every week, I see people come through the line at the soup kitchen. You can tell that they all want a better life, but not many people are willing to even _try_. I saw you last night, looking through the newspaper for a job, and you're one of the few customers who do that. Not to mention, that you want to improve your life for your child just proves you're a good person, and a _great_ parent. I know, because when I look into your eyes I don't see evil, or arrogance, I see love, courage, and modesty. I see a beautiful boy who has been hurt, but continues to live on, not for himself, but for his _child_. _That's_ how I know you're a good person, Blaine.''

The speech brings tears to his eyes, and Blaine can't help but marvel over the fact that Kurt had called him beautiful.

''You really think so?'' He asks tentatively.

''Yes. So, will you stay here?''

''I don't know, Kurt. I can't impose on you like that.''

''What if I make you a deal?!''

Kurt's words rush out in a moment of panic, and he almost regrets it, but if it works it'll be worth it.

''What kind of deal?'' Blaine questions slowly.

''You can stay here for as long as you want, and, if you feel like you're imposing, you can help with chores. Simple stuff like vacuuming, laundry, washing the dishes, things like that.''

''Kurt, I'm not sure-''

''Please. Please, please, please don't leave.''

Blaine observes Kurt silently for a few minutes. His eyes ghost over the beautifully pale skin tinged with blush, then zoom on his silky red lips, and, finally, meet Kurt's own fervent gaze. There, Blaine loses himself in the swirl of blue, grey, white, and green.

''Ok, I'll stay.'' He says finally, not voicing what he really wants to say.

* * *

The rest of the day is spent getting to know each other. Blaine learns that Kurt is a huge Harry Potter geek, much like Blaine is, and Kurt learns that Blaine is a huge fan of VOGUE. As the boys find more and more things in common with each other, they slowly let their walls down. Kurt learns that there are still a few good men left in the world, and Blaine learns that not all hope is lost. But it's not until both have gone to bed that they realize the change. It had been subtle, and slow. Neither had pushed the other further than they were comfortable, and both had shared small parts of their lives.

Lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, each boy realizes for the first time that, after months of heartbreak, they were finally finding themselves. With each other.

* * *

**I know, I know short and late. I'm sorry for the delay, really. This chapter was a bit forced, as my inspiration decided to take a vacation, so I really need some feedback. Is the pace of their relationship to fast? Were the reactions ok? Are the boys to OOC? I really need you guys to answer my questions.**

**Review, and let me know what you think!**


	7. Bonding

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Blaine shuffles into the kitchen the next morning to find Kurt standing over the stove flipping omelets. For a moment, he is entranced by the sway of Kurt's hips as he dances along to the tune of the radio. He can't stop the images that invade his mind. Images of holding onto Kurt's waist as they sway together while Blaine massages Kurt's neck with his mouth before Kurt turns around to place a passionate kiss to his lips.

''Blaine? Are you okay?'' A voice interrupts his very engrossing thoughts.

He blinks, surprised by the thought that his fantasy is just that. A fantasy. A blush overtakes his features before he pulls himself together to reply, ''Oh, yeah. I'm fine.''

''Well, I made you an omelet. It's on the table.'' Kurt nods his head over in the direction of the table.

Blaine nods his head in thanks as he sits down at the table, and takes a moment to study the culinary masterpiece before him. The omelet looks delicious, and smells divine, not to mention it doesn't send him rushing to the bathroom in a fit of morning sickness. That in itself is a miracle.

''Wait, but I thought you said you worked at . Why aren't you there?''

Kurt takes his time walking over to the table, and sits down with his own omelet across from Blaine before he answers the hazel eyed boy. ''I took a week's paid vacation off so I could help you get settled in.''

''You didn't have to do that.'' Blaine says, looking down at his plate with a slight feeling of guilt washing over him. Kurt had put his job on hold for _him_. He doesn't deserve that.

''It's no big deal, besides, Isabel has been begging me to take some time off since I finished Paris week. She's ecstatic.''

''You shouldn't put your life on hold for me.'' He says quietly.

''Blaine Anderson! I'm not putting my life on hold for you. This break is for me as much as it is for you, and besides, it's about time I cleaned out the guest bedroom, God knows, I've been avoiding it since I moved in. Plus, we need to buy you some new clothes, and- ''

''But I have clothes!''

Kurt levels him with a look before saying, ''You have two pairs of jeans, and two sweaters. Not to mention, that coat of yours has definitely seen better days. That's not a wardrobe, Blaine.''

Blaine opens his mouth to argue, but Kurt cuts him off before he can say a word.

''Now, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once.'' Kurt pauses, waiting for Blaine to nod his head mutely before continuing on with what seems to be a well-rehearsed speech. ''I plan on having you stay with me for quite a while. That means, you're going to need your own space. I do have a guest bedroom, but it's full of boxes right now. I called some friends of mine to come over, and move the boxes into a storage unit while we go shopping today. We are going shopping for some new clothes for you, and you're going to pick out decorations for your room. I'm not asking, I'm' telling, is that clear, Blaine?''

Blaine nods, and feels tears well up in his eyes at this man's generosity. Yes, Blaine can safely say they are on their way to becoming friends, but he would never expect the beautiful man sitting across from him to do anything for Blaine except to offer him a warm place to sleep.

''Oh, Blaine, I'm so sorry. I suppose that came out a little harsh.'' Kurt says, and rounds the table to take the crying boy into his arms.

''What are you talking about?'' Blaine asks, voice rough with tears.

''You're crying.''

''It's just hormones. I think. I don't know, any ways, I wasn't crying because you were rude to me. I was crying because, well, you're just so _nice. _You've done nothing but help me since the moment I met you, and now you're offering me a bedroom, and a whole new wardrobe. It's what I've been hoping for since I found out about the baby.''

''Well, then I'm glad I can be the one to give that to you.''

Blaine nods, and wipes his eyes.

''Well, now that we're done with breakfast, why don't you go get ready while I clean up. I laid out some clothes for you on my bed, they may not be your usual style, but they should fit.''

''Thanks.'' Blaine mumbles before shuffling out of the kitchen in the direction of the bathroom with Kurt smiling fondly after him.

* * *

A gentle splash fills the air as Kurt drops the plates into the sink of soapy water. Washing dishes is an easy chore, a bit monotonous, but easy none the less. The problem is, it takes no thought. That leaves Kurt alone with his thoughts, and, right now, that's not exactly a good thing.

The last time Kurt fell, he fell _hard_. His name was Adam, a senior he had met when Kurt had been helping Rachel with her _Funny Girl_ audition at NYADA one day. He had been sweet, and charming with a wonderful accent that every romantic dreamed of. They dated for three years, and Kurt saw Adam through numerous disappointments with each failed audition. Kurt was completely in love with him, but their relationship wasn't perfect.

Adam was known for flirting with other men, even in the presence of Kurt. However, Kurt had let it slide, not wanting to ruin the best relationship he had ever had. It wasn't until he came home from work early one day that their relationship really took a turn for the worse. Kurt found Adam in bed with another guy. To say the least, Kurt lost it, shouting things at Adam, throwing things. He admits now that it hadn't been one of his finer moments. Adam left that night, and stayed with a friend for a few weeks. But, he came back, begging for forgiveness, and promising to never cheat or flirt with anyone again, and, like an idiot, Kurt took him back.

The couple took things slow. Kurt learned to trust Adam again, and slowly let his guard down, only to have his heart broken once again in much the same manner as before. This time, Kurt came home from visiting his parents in Ohio early. He, once again, found Adam in bed with another guy. Some guy named Oliver that Adam had apparently been sleeping with for some time before Kurt caught them.

The second time had been what truly broke Kurt. To know that he had given Adam a second chance to redeem himself, but hadn't been good enough in the end broke his heart. He had been played like a violin, and that's why Kurt built his walls. Walls to keep everything in, and everybody out. He just hadn't factored in meeting Blaine, the beautiful brown-eyed boy who, Kurt confesses, stole his heart in less than a day.

Question is, will Kurt act on his feelings?

* * *

''I'm ready.'' Blaine announces from behind, and Kurt spins to take in the shorter boy. He's wearing dark navy pants with a red long-sleeved polo, and a yellow bow tie expertly tied on his neck. He looks gorgeous with his shinning curls, and bright amber eyes. Kurt blushes at the feelings that course through his body upon seeing Blaine in his old clothes.

Wiping his hands on a dish towel, Kurt says, ''Then I guess we should get going.''

Blaine bounces on his heels excitedly, and Kurt smiles at the childish action. After slipping a key under the welcome mat for Puck and Mike, the two head on their way for a day of shopping.

The clothes part of the shopping is easy with Kurt's expert advice, and Blaine's eagerness to prove he does indeed have some fashion sense. All in all he now has eight nice pairs of pants, four pairs of capris' for summer, nine sweaters in an array of colors, six short-sleeved polo's, two pairs of shoes, and a set of twenty bow ties. That last item had been Blaine's idea.

It's when the two are shopping for Blaine's room that things don't go exactly the way Kurt had planned.

''C'mon, Kurt, it's so cute! Just look at it!'' Blaine squeals like a child fawning over a puppy.

''Blain, no.'' Kurt says simply, hoping to end the conversation there.

No such luck.

''But isn't it perfect? It totally goes with everything else!''

Kurt doesn't know how to respond to that. He looks into the cart laden with a blue, white, and light grey comforter bed set along with matching decorations, and then looks at Blaine, who is now trying to sway Kurt's decision with the most convincing set of puppy eyes Kurt has ever seen.

''How in the world does that _thing_ go with your color scheme?'' He questions, and gestures to the bright pink bow tie shaped pillow Blaine is hugging to his chest.

''How dare you, Kurt! This is a very nice, comfortable looking pillow, besides, every room needs a splash of bright pink.''

''I beg to differ.'' Kurt mumbles under his breath. ''Fine, you can get it, but it better not come out of your room.''

''Aye, aye captain.'' Blaine says, and mock salutes, before wondering over to a bright display of alarm clocks.

Kurt laughs, and shakes his head, marveling at how endearing Blaine can be while impersonating a four-year old.

''You two are such a cute couple.''

Kurt blinks, and looks around to find a teenager of about fifteen smiling at him , and nodding her head to where Blaine is intently studying an electric blue alarm clock.

Kurt's cheeks redden as he stutters out, ''Uh, w-we're not-''

''Don't be embarrassed, you guys are really great with each other, and I can tell you two will be together for a long time.'' She then turns on her heel, and walks away, leaving Kurt gaping after her wondering if she's right.

* * *

The entire day has been so incredibly easy, effortless. Where Kurt thought there would be awkward silences, and hesitance, Blaine showed to be excited, and welcoming. Not once had he refused to let Kurt buy him something, and without either realizing it, they had each come to trust each other. They two had unknowingly assumed the role of a couple, bickering with each other playfully, and laughing at no one's expense.

They walk back to the apartment, bickering about which STARKID musical is the best, and they quickly set up Blaine's room. Although Kurt hates to admit it, the bright pink pillow is a nice touch, and not nearly as atrocious as he'd originally thought.

Kurt is standing at the stove stirring the spaghetti, and talking to Blaine about working for a fashion oriented company as the boy cuts a loaf of garlic bread when he realizes it. Realizes the change that had taken place in the span of a day. Blaine's alive. He's not just there, existing like he has been for the past three months, he's _alive_. Diving head first into debates with Kurt about books, or movies, or musicals. There's a spark in Blaine's eyes that hadn't been there before, and with each laugh, Kurt sees a little more light shining in his hazel orbs, feels a little more warmth coming from his smile, and falls for the ebony haired boy that much faster.

* * *

**In case you didn't notice, this chapter is a bit longer than others. I'm hoping to make every chapter from now on around two thousand words. Now if you guys have any questions concerning the story, feel free to ask. The last few chapters have been so full of angst that I had to put some cute fluff in this one, but I did add some deeper characterization for Kurt. Don't worry though, there's some drama heading their way.**

**I have some very important questions for you guys. Is the rate of the relationship okay? Are Kurt and Blaine to out of character? Is the story going well so far? Lastly, and I promise I'm not fishing for compliments here, you don't even have to answer. Am I honestly a good writer? I'm considering going into a career that involves writing, do you guys think I'll make it?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Thoughts

**DO NOT OWN! Only wish I did.**

* * *

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

The trademark RENT song cuts through Kurt's haze of sleep, and he groans before reaching over to turn off his alarm. Six o' clock in the morning isn't the ideal time to wake up, but Kurt loves his job none the less. He quietly grumbles under his breath about sleep deprivation as he rolls out of bed to get ready. Twenty minutes later, Kurt is fully dressed standing in front of the stove flipping pancakes, and he silently thanks GaGa that he gave up his morning skin care routine for an extra hour of sleep as a massive yawn overtakes his features.

_It's a nice change. _The thought runs through Kurt's head as he eats his breakfast. His normal routine before Blaine had entered his life was quite simple and boring. Kurt would wake up each morning at six, get ready, have breakfast, and then head to work. In the evening, Kurt would hum softly as he cooks dinner for himself before sitting down to watch the eight o'clock news. But now, now Kurt has Blaine. Blaine to sing and dance around in the kitchen with while the pair make dinner together, Blaine to argue with over their differing taste in music, TV, books, etc. Kurt now has Blaine to come home to after a hard day at work. Put simply, Kurt has Blaine.

Oh, how Kurt wishes that statement were true in every sense of the word. The endearing boy has somehow managed to worm his way past Kurt's carefully constructed walls, and despite Kurt's best efforts to stop it, he finds himself falling for Blaine a little more each day. The way Blaine seems to unconsciously rest his hand on his expanding stomach, protecting the precious little one growing within. How Blaine's smile can brighten Kurt's whole day. How innocent Blaine so often looks, with his glowing amber eyes, wild curls, and puppy level excitement.

Kurt knows he's falling in love with Blaine, but it seems to be causing more harm than good. They both still have major trust issues, and, no matter how much Kurt tries not to, he can't help comparing Blaine to Adam. They're both endearing, sweet, and absolutely gorgeous. And, now, they both have the ability to break Kurt.

Not to mention, Blaine's pregnant. Don't get him wrong, Kurt's fine with the baby, in fact, he's almost as excited as Blaine, but Kurt can't help but wonder about the father. Who is it? Will he come looking for Blaine? Does the father know? These are only some of the questions Kurt has, and only Blaine knows the answers. Kurt can't bring himself to ask the beautiful boy such personal and possibly painful things.

Kurt shakes his head, clearing all thoughts of Blaine and the baby as he cleans up from his breakfast, and quickly writes out a note for Blaine before heading off for yet another day of designing fabulous clothes.

* * *

Blaine stifles a yawn as he shuffles slowly into the kitchen, blinking in the soft morning light streaming through the window. He walks over to the fridge, intending to have a nice bowl of fruit salad before a blue sticky note catches his attention.

_Blaine-_

_ Sorry, my vacations over, and it's time to go back to work. *Sigh* Anyway, help yourself to anything you want. Bon Journee!_

_ -Kurt_

_P.S. If you need anything, my work number is 555-7892. (:_

A warm feeling settles into Blaine's chest, and a grin spreads across his face as he gathers his breakfast.

It's a few hours later when Blaine is folding laundry, his last chore of the day thankfully, that he hears the front door open and close followed by the sound of footsteps. Blaine steals a glance at the clock, noting the hour as half past twelve, and his breath hitches upon realizing that Kurt shouldn't be home until at least four. Panic rises in his chest, and his eyes fill with tears as he thinks over the possibilities of who it could be. A thief come to rob the apartment, an axe murderer, a serial kill-

''Blaine?''

The voice interrupts his thoughts, and he furiously blinks away tears to find Kurt standing in front of him with a concerned look etched on his face.

''Blaine what's wrong?''

''I -I th-thought th-that-'' Blaine manages to choke out through tears before launching himself at the taller man, with sobs still wracking his small frame.

Kurt, slightly taken aback, manages to compose himself enough to rub slow circles on Blaine's back, and whisper soothing words into the shorter boy's ear.

S few minutes later later, Blaine has managed to calm himself, and shyly looks up at Kurt.

''Sorry, it's just hormones. You told me that you usually work until around three-thirty, and when I heard the door open, I kind of freaked out. Sorry.''

''I'm sorry I scared you, I came back to see if you wanted to go out for lunch.''

''Sure, just let me finish this laundry.'' Blaine says, and gestures to the half empty laundry basket full of clean clothes.

''I told you not to worry about it. Besides, you don't need to strain yourself.'' Kurt's eyes wander down to Blaine's stomach.

''Oh, she'll be fine.'' Blaine says, brushing of Kurt's worries with a wave of his hand.

Kurt smiles, and asks, ''How do you know it's a girl?''

''You know, Mother's intuition.''

''Mother's intuition? Blaine, you're a boy!''

''Yes, but I'm the one carrying the baby.''

Kurt just laughs and shakes his head at Blaine's childlike logic.

''Alright, finish up then we can go,_ Mommy._''

''Yup.'' Blaine agrees, and gives Kurt ones of those breathtakingly beautiful smiles of his.

* * *

**Wow, so I feel terrible about not updating for so long. I suffer from chronic headaches, and when you mix that with school, work, and dyslexia, it's not the best thing. Not to mention I'm currently sick with tonsillitis. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, but it's setting up the basic structure of the next one, which will definitely be longer. Hint- the next chapter is titled 'Lunch Date Confessions'. It's quite a serious one, and will help bring our boys together.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED BY NEXT THURSDAY!**

**Review, Pleas. Btw, Bon Journee means 'Have a great day' in French. **


	9. Date

**Here we go. I own nothing.**

* * *

''So did you have a certain place in mind?'' Blaine asks as the pair make their way down the busy New York street passing various restaurants and stores along the way.

''Not really. What's your favorite food?''

''Well, I really like Italian.''

Kurt nods, and says, ''Italian it is then! I know this cute little place not far from here.''

''Cool. So, how was work?''

''Oh, you know, the usual. Fashion emergencies everywhere, annoying models, and, of course, late camera men. The works.''

''Sounds stressful.'' Blaine quipped.

''It is, but I love my job anyway. I wouldn't trade it for anything. Oh, here it is!''

''Did you always want to work at ?'' Blaine asks, following Kurt into the charming eatery.

''Not always. In high school I was dead set on going to NYADA. I was a finalist, but I didn't get in. As you can see, I came here anyway, snagged an interview Isobel Wright, and now here I am four years later.''

''How many?'' a tall brunette girl asks Kurt upon their entrance to the restaurant.

''Table for two, please.'' Kurt flashes the girl a brilliant smile that Blaine secretly wishes were directed towards him.

The pair are lead to a table laden with a white and read checkered table cloth, and a small flower center piece.

''You're server will be out shortly.'' The girls says, and flashes another smile before leaving to greet new customers.

''Was it easy?'' Blaine asks as his eyes scan over the menu in front of him.

''Was what easy?''

''Leaving all your friends and family behind in Ohio while you came here to New York.''

Kurt laughs and responds with, ''Yes, it was hard. Some of my friends from my old Glee club moved here too, but I still miss everyone.''

Kurt's eyes sparkle in the soft light of the Italian restaurant, and a desire to meet these people Kurt thinks so highly of suddenly courses through Blaine's veins.

''Hello, my name is Ashlynne, and I'll be your server. What may I get you to drink?'' A petite auburn haired teenager asks, poised with pen and paper ready to take their order.

''I'd like a-''

Kurt began, but was quickly cut off as the small girl in front of him interrupted with, ''Wait a second. I know you!''

''Um-''

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she said, ''Oh, sorry, that was really rude. Please don't tell my manager, I really, _really_ need this job.''

''It's fine, Ashlynne, but, um, how exactly do you and Kurt know each other?''

''Oh, well, we don't exactly know each other on a personal basis. I saw you two in the mall the other day, and commented on what a cute couple you guys are.''

''Uh, well, w-we aren't-''

''It's ok,'' Ashlynne says interrupting Blaine's sputtering attempts at refusal, ''I won't judge, promise. Now, how about I get you guys some drinks, hmm?''

''Water.'' Kurt manages to get out through his embarrassment.

''Same.'' Blaine chimes in, sending Kurt a questioning look.

''Got it! Be right back!'' Ashlynne says happily before dancing away, nearly tripping some poor server with food in his hands on her way to the fountain.

Kurt and Blaine lapse into silence as they choose their dish, neither knowing what to make of the quirky young waitress and her comments.

''Here you go!'' Ashlynne announces happily before setting a glass of water down before each of them. ''Have you decided yet, or do you need more time?''

''I'll have the Eggplant Parmesan, please.'' Blaine says, and looks over to Kurt.

''Bake ziti.'' Kurt mumbles out, casting his eyes down to the checkered cloth covering the table.

''Got it!'' she says before taking off again.

''Well, she seems nice.'' Blaine finally breaks the tense silence.

''Yeah, a bit excitable, but nice.''

''A _bit_ excitable?'' Blaine teases.

His attempt at breaking the ice works, and he watches as a bright smile spreads across Kurt's face. Gosh, he loves Kurt's smile.

''Ok, more than a bit. Kind of like the energizer bunny on Vitamin D.''

Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion, and he asks, ''Vitamin D? What's that got to do with hyperactivity?''

And with that, Kurt launches into the story of Vitamin D and its effects on the members of New Directions.

''… and once we all came clean about taking the vitamin D to Mr. Shue, both teams were disqualified, and nobody won.''

By the time Kurt finishes his story, both men are happily eating their respective dishes, and laughing along to the past antics of Kurt's high school glee club.

''Did that really happen?'' Blaine asks Kurt, trying to think of craziest thing that had ever happened with The Warblers. The only thing that came to mind was the time when Jeff got his head stuck in a bucket.

Kurt laughs, and says, ''I couldn't have made that up if I tried, Blaine.''

''Wow, you're glee club was way cooler than mine.''

''You we're in a glee club?'' Kurt asks with a smile, genuine interest coloring his voice.

Blaine froze. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but now that it was out there, he had to tell the truth.

''Um, yeah, I was.''

''Oooh, what was the name?''

''The Warblers.'' Blaine states.

''That's weird, there was glee club with the same name in Ohio. My Junior year I was having some trouble with bullies, and almost went to the school with The Warblers glee club because it had a zero tolerance for bullying.''

''No way! You almost came to Dalton?!''

''How do you know about Dalton? Unless… Blaine did you ever tell me where you were from?''

The guilty look on Blaine's face was all the answer Kurt needed.

''How come you didn't tell me? I told you I was from Ohio the day we went shopping.''

''Well, it's just that-''

''Don't you trust me, Blaine?'' Kurt asks, tears gathering in his eyes.

''Yes! Of course I do!'' Blaine blurts out before thinking. He hadn't really considered it before. Did he trust Kurt? The last time he had trusted someone so completely he had ended up homeless and pregnant.

But he does trust Kurt. More than anyone.

Kurt nods. ''Than can I as you something?''

Blaine nods quickly, and answers, ''Anything.''

''You don't have to answer, but, how did you end up the way you did? You know, homeless and pregnant?''

_The moment of truth_ Blaine thinks bitterly as he take in a deep breath to begin his story.

* * *

**I'm mean. This is just a teaser. The original chapter was supposed to be posted **_**last**_** Thursday, but I ended up in the hospital because of tonsils. Anyways, I'm home now, and eating plenty of ice cream and popsicles. By the way, thanks for all the love guys 3 I'll try and get the next update posted by Sunday.**

**Reviews are welcomed, and loved.**


	10. Truth and Trust

**Do. Not. Own.**

_**Previously on Hope**_

* * *

_''You don't have to answer, but, how did you end up the way you did? You know, homeless and pregnant?''_

_**The moment of truth**__ Blaine thinks bitterly as he take in a deep breath to begin his story._

"I came out at the end if my eight grade year, hoping people would forget over the summer, but they didn't. Suffice to say, my freshman year was hell. I was thrown in the dumpster every day, and on more than one occasion, I was almost crushed by the dump truck."

A gasp flew out of Kurt's mouth, unbelieving anyone could be so cruel as to hurt the beautiful boy in front of him, but Blaine ignored it and continued on.

"All of my so called friends ditched me to hang out with the bone-headed jocks who tormented me, but I could handle that. What really drove me over the edge was what happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Blaine stopped here, attempting to regain control over his emotions as he fought back tears. A hand covered his own, and he looked up into the sympathetic gaze of Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"What happened?" Kurt's voice is so soft Blaine almost misses it. Almost.

Another deep breath, and then, "I had asked a friend, the only other gay guy at school, and while we were waiting for his dad to come pick us up... some guys beat the crap out if us. I woke up in the hospital, transferred to Dalton, and never went back to that school."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. I started taking self-defense lessons after that." Blaine states.

Kurt nods his head in understanding, and asks, "What happened then?"

''Well, like I said, I moved to Dalton. There, I joined The Warblers, and kept a perfect 4.0 GPA. My senior year, I helped captain my show choir all the way to Nationals, got an audition for NYADA, and got in.

"For a while after I first came out, my parents were a little hesitant around me. We had just lost my brother, Cooper, to a drug overdose, and my coming out made my parents feel like they had lost both of us. I guess the whole Sadie Hawkins thing made them realize that I was still their son, because once I had gotten out of the hospital, they started trying to be parents again. They asked me about school, The Warblers, and even boys. When I told them about NYADA, they supported me wholeheartedly, and by the time I had come to New York, my life was pretty much perfect.''

Blaine paused, contemplating on whether he should tell Kurt the _whole_ truth, or not.

''Blaine, are you ok?" Kurt's voice cuts through Blaine's thoughts.

Crystal amber eyes meet ocean blue, and Blaine swears he can read Kurt's eyes like a book. God, how can he not tell Kurt the truth? Kind, beautiful Kurt who had rescued Blaine, no questions asked.

"Freshman year at NYADA went by so fast, and it was great. I was able to study under some of Broadway's best, and I met a guy. Oliver. He was a junior at NYADA, and he was perfect to me. He had gorgeous blue eyes, thick, perfect hair, and porcelain skin. We started going out the summer between my freshman and sophomore year. Everything was going great, until…'' Blaine trailed of, unsure if he could continue without losing control.

''Until what, Blaine?'' Kurt asks gently, and gives Blaine hand a slight, reassuring squeeze.

''Until the accident.'' Blaine whispered brokenly, tears falling from his eyes.

After a few beats of silence, Kurt asks, ''What accident, Blaine?'' He hates seeing Blaine cry, but he knew the younger boy would eventually need to talk about it, and he can't help but want to be the one to comfort Blaine, so he pushes the issue gently.

''My parents.'' The words still came in a whisper, and Blaine was now tightly clutching Kurt's hand in his own, anchoring himself with the unwavering solidity of Kurt while he tried to stay afloat in the sea of emptiness surrounding him.

''My parents decided to take a road trip up to see me, and, on the way here, they got in a bad accident with a drunk driver. Both of them died on impact.''

''I'm so sorry, Blaine.''

''Like I said before, it wasn't your fault.'' Blaine reassured him.

''What happened after that?''

''Well, life went on, no matter how hard it was. You see, my parents had been paying the better part of my tuition, and once they were gone, so was the money. I dropped out once it became to expensive, and, with nowhere else to go, moved in with Oliver. The first month or so was okay, we were still adjusting, but then…'' Blaine tails off, not sure how to explain what had happened.

''But then what, Blaine?''

''Um, well, he gave me this list of rules to follow. Easy things, like chores and cooking dinner. I didn't think too much of it at first, I mean, it's perfectly normal for two people living together to help out, right? But then the rules started extending into the, um, _bedroom_ aspect of our lives. We had been intimate for about two months, and a month after I moved in, he started saying things. Things like I was a slut, or that I was worthless. I figured it was just a bedroom kink, so I talked to him about it. The issue was resolved, and life went on. One day, I was out grocery shopping, and when I came home I found him in bed with someone else.''

''That's awful, you don't deserve that.''

''I know, so I left. It's not like he would have let me stay anyway, not after the way I yelled at him. I had nowhere to go so I stayed in cheap motel for a week before I ran out of money. A week later I found out I was pregnant.'' Blaine finishes, hand gently pressed against the subtle curve of his abdomen.

''I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, you deserve love and happiness, Blaine.'' Kurt states sincerely.

''I'm glad I met you.''

Kurt's tears that had been welling up throughout Blaine's story finally spill over the edge as a lonely, glistening tear makes a track down his pale cheek. The two share a small smile, reassuring the other that things are better now, for both of them.

A sudden movement startles the pair as a hand reaches down to place a giant piece of chocolate cake in-between them, complete with whip cream, and two forks.

''On the house.'' Ashlynne says before clearing their empty plates and walking away.

''I think she deserves a big tip.'' Blaine says, diffusing the tension that had built up around them.

Kurt nods. ''I agree, now, how about we enjoy this delicious chocolate cake?'' He asks, gesturing towards the mouth-watering desert.

In lieu of answering, Blaine simply grabs a fork, and digs in, and Kurt laughs at the charming boy in front of him before following his example.

That night as the both lay in their respective beds, thoughts swirl around in their minds. Kurt marvels at how much Blaine must really trust him to tell Kurt his heartbreaking story. However, Blaine feels a slight guilt gnawing at his stomach because he had left one detail in his story out. Blaine has a sister. A would be sixteen year old sister had she not died along with his parents in the crash. The thing is, her body was never recovered.

That night, one boy falls asleep with a smile etched on his face in happiness, while the other sleeps restlessly, tossing and turning as he dreams of his lost sister.

* * *

**Ta Da! That's it, hope you like this chapter. It was going to be longer, but my computer did something to the remaining three hundred words or so. Oh well, hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

**P.S. What do you guys think of Blaine's lost sister?**


	11. Fluff

**Ok, so I know it's been a while. Anyways, still don't own.**

* * *

The smell of green peppers permeates the air as Kurt gently nudges Blaine's bedroom door open as he carries in a tray laden with a small bowl of fruit salad, an omelet, and a cup of orange juice, and gently lowers the tray onto Blaine's bedside table. A smile overtakes Kurt's features as he observes the boy sleeping peacefully snuggled under a layer of blankets. Blaine has been staying with Kurt for about three weeks now, and things are going smoothly. The pair quickly fell into a familiar, easy routine as they adjusted to the strange, yet weirdly comfortable, living situation. Every weekday, Kurt leaves for work around 7:30, grabs a coffee and breakfast on the way there, and at lunch time around 12:30 Blaine calls Kurt at work to talk about the plans for that night (more often than not they would stay in, eat dinner, and watch a movie). While Kurt is at work, Blaine does most of the household chores, and dinner is always ready and on the table when Kurt comes home from work, if they had agreed during their lunch conversation not to go out. Kurt has most weekends off, and the two of them usually spend time together exploring New York, and debating on different topics. Things are surprisingly easy between the pair. However, today's routine would be interrupted for the special little one growing within Blaine. As Blaine is nearing the end of his third month, he's due for another ultrasound, and Kurt is more than happy to accompany the younger boy.

"Blaine! Blaine wake up!" Kurt whispers urgently as he shakes the younger boys shoulder.

Blaine groans, and rolls over onto his side away from Kurt's nudging hand, and snuggles even deeper into the warm blanket.

After a few minutes of Kurt shaking Blaine's shoulder extensively with no results, he gives into a new tactic.

''Blaine! If you don't wake up now, we're going to be late!"

His slightly raised voice finally provokes a response out of the sleepy boy, and Blaine sits up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with the heel of his hand, and looking very much like an innocent toddler. Kurt has to resist the urge to coo at the younger boy, and patiently waits in silence for Blaine to wake himself fully while he reflects on the past few weeks.

''Mmm, smells good.'' Blaine mumbles.

''I made you breakfast.'' Kurt surmises, and hands the tray over to slightly more awake Blaine.

''Thanks, but you really didn't have to do that. This is really good, by the way.'' he says around a mouthful of fruit.

Kurt shrugs before saying, ''I figured not having to make breakfast would give you a little more time to sleep before you have to get ready for the appointment.''

Blaine nods his head in thanks, and says, ''You really don't have to come to with me, if you don't want to.''

''Blaine, you're not forcing me to go! I actually _want_ to go! I care about the baby to, and I only want what's best for it, and that includes taking care of its daddy.''

At Kurt's words, Blaine's eyes fill with tears. With the exception of his family, no one had ever really taken care of Blaine. Even with Adam, Blaine had to take care of himself when he was hurt sick, as Adam always claimed he had classes to attend, or that he couldn't afford to get sick and miss said classes. Over the past few weeks, Blaine has slowly come to the realization that Kurt is different. Kurt genuinely wants to help Blaine and take care of him, going so far as to come home from work early if Blaine's morning sickness is particularly bad. It's a nice feeling, Blaine decides, being taken care of.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, I'm sorry. I've been so busy with school, drama, debate, school, work, drama, school, and drama. (Acting drama, not petty high school drama). Anyways I wrote this about two weeks ago, and decided to post what I have so far. I will, hopefully, have the next chapter posted by Tuesday. BTW, OUR BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED! Sorry, just had to get that out, and sorry if I spoiled it for anyone. I've been so busy lately that I couldn't watch the Season 5 airing of Glee until a week after, and I'll have to wait until Sunday to watch episode 2. **

**Whatever, love ya'll 'n please review. (If that doesn't give you a clue as to where I live, I don't know what will)**


	12. Doctor's Office & Holiday Plans

**I still don't own Glee**

* * *

''Do you want me to come back with you?'' Kurt asks as he shifts in the hard plastic chair trying to ignore the brightly colored poster on the wall displaying the female reproductive system.

Blaine blushes and nods his head before saying, ''If you don't mind."

Kurt, upon noticing Blaine's slight embarrassment reaches over to grab the younger boy's hand, forcing Blaine to meet his gaze.

''Of course I don't mind. Remember what I said earlier about taking care of you?''

Blaine nods his head silently as he gives a small smile of thanks, but neither boy breaks the intense gaze, and Blaine's hand is still encased in the warmth of Kurt's gentle hold. For a few precious moments, it's just them. Just Kurt and Blaine lost in their own world of blue-grey and amber.

''Anderson?'' A voice asks, breaking the shared moment between the two boys.

A blush colors both their cheeks as they get up and silently walk over to the smiling nurse.

* * *

''Well, everything looks good. How about we get the ultrasound machine fired up, and take a look at your baby?'' Dr. Graham asks, smiling at the two boys in turn. She's a nice woman somewhere in her mid-forties with short brown hair, blue eyes, and laugh lines.

''Sounds good, Doc.'' Blaine responds with a smile.

Dr. Graham nods her head, and walks out the door, presumably to find the aforementioned ultrasound machine.

''Are you nervous?'' Kurt asks, tracing circles on the back of the hand he's been holding since the moment he took it in the lobby.

Blaine shrugs before saying, ''I'm more nervous she'll find something wrong with the baby.''

''I'm sure everything's fine.''

The door opens then, and Dr. Graham comes in, rolling the ultrasound machine in front of her. She quickly sets up the contraption before walking over to Blaine and saying, ''Alright, honey, you know the drill. Lay back, lift up your shirt, and be ready for the cold gel.''

Blaine nods his head, and follows the doctor's instructions. Kurt has to stifle a small gasp as he sees Blaine's bare stomach for the first time. With clothes on, the four months baby bump is barely noticeable, but with nothing in the way to interfere, the bump is prominent. It's not huge, yet, but it's definitely there.

A tight squeeze on Kurt's hand directs his gaze from Blaine's bump to his face.

''Are you ok?'' He asks.

''Fine. The gel is a little cold.''

Kurt nods before turning his attention the ultrasound as the doctor passes the wand over Blaine's abdomen. After a few moments of black and white, the blurred form a baby lights up on the screen. It's clearly defined and has the form of a baby. Kurt is mesmerized as the doctor presses a few keys and a thumping sound fills the room, and tears form in his eyes as he marvels at the miracle baby on the screen.

For a moment, Kurt is caught up in the excitement of it all. It's just the little baby lit up on screen and the feeling of _right_ coursing through him as he feels the weight of Blaine's hand in his, and hears the thumping of the baby's heart.

''Everything looks good.'' The doctor says, breaking through Kurt's haze of emotion.

''You said during your last visit that you wanted to wait until the birth to know the gender. Would you still like to wait?''

After Blaine's nod, the doctor prints off pictures of the baby at both Blaine's and Kurt's request, and sends the pair out the door with another prescription of vitamins for Blaine and orders to take it easy.

''How about lunch?'' Kurt asks once the pair are out in the November sunlight.

''Sure. How about we go back to that cute little Italian place with our favorite waitress?''

''Sounds good.''

Blaine nods his head, and the two continue on their way, discussing food possibilities as they walk to the charming eatery.

* * *

''You guys came back!'' Is the first thing the boys here upon sitting down at their table.

''Well, Kurt and I just couldn't resist seeing your vivacious smile and atitude.''

Ashlynne beams at Blaine as she stands in front of their table ready to take their order.

''Cool. So what can I get you guys to drink?''

''Water.'' Both Kurt and Blaine say at the same time.

''Aww, that's so cute!'' She says as she writes down their drinks. ''Are you two cuties ready to order, or do you need more time?''

''We'll both have the spaghetti.'' Kurt says with a smile.

Ashlynne nods her head as she dances away to put in their orders.

''I like her.'' Kurt says.

''Me too. She's certainly very nice.''

''And sweet.''

''And is it just me, or does she seem really familiar?'' Blaine ask.

''Maybe you know her from somewhere, but I've never met her before.''

Blaine nods his head, and is saved from having to respond as Ashlynne arrives with their food.

The pair eat in comfortable silence as thoughts swirl in each of their heads. Kurt's thoughts are consumed by the feelings he has for the boy sitting opposite him, and Blaine is still mulling over how familiar Ashlynne seems to be.

They finish their respective meals quickly, and talk about random things as they wait for Ashlynne to arrive, and it's not long before the lively red-head is back to clear their plates and offer dessert.

''We have some amazing pumpkin pie for the upcoming holiday.'' She suggest brightly.

The mention of Thanksgiving freezes Kurt. In all honesty, he had forgotten about the family holiday, and has yet to factor Blaine into the equation.

Blaine, upon noticing Kurt's pale face, and frozen expression answers the young waitress, ''Not today, Ashlynne, but thanks. Can we get the check please?''

The girl nods, and leaves to grab their tab from the cashier.

''Are you okay?'' Blaine asks Kurt, concern threading through his voice.

Kurt nods his head robotically, and silently goes through the motions of paying the bill and leaving a generous tip for Ashlynne.

''Have a great day, and come again!'' Ashlynne calls out to them as they exit the restaurant.

The walk back to the apartment is silent and awkward, a complete turnaround compared to the last few weeks.

* * *

''Blaine?'' Kurt's tentative voice breaks the tense silence. The two have been home for about five minutes, and have sat on the couch in silence since they came home.

''What's wrong, Kurt?'' Blaine asks, and reaches out to grasp Kurt's hand.

''Thanksgiving is next week.''

''And?'' Blaine asks, not seeing where Kurt is coming from.

''And, normally, my Dad, step-brother, and step-mom come up to New York and stay here for a few days so that we can spend the holidays together.'' Kurt explains.

''I don't understand, Kurt. Do you want me to get lost for a few days while your family is in town?''

Kurt shakes his head before saying, ''No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all.''

''Then what are you saying?''

''I want you to meet my family.'' Silence greets Kurt's statement, and he continues on with, ''I mean, if that's okay with you?''

''I'm not sure, Kurt. What if they don't like me?''

''Of course the like you!'' Kurt exclaims. ''They'd be crazy not to!''

''Think about it Kurt,'' Blaine says, ''I'm a guy that you've only known for a month, and I've been living with you for a month. Not to mention, I'm three months pregnant with another man's baby. What is your family going to think?''

''It doesn't matter what they think, Blaine! You're _my_ best friend, and my family knows me well enough to accept you without question.''

''But what if-''

''Blaine, listen to me when I say this. They. Will. Love. You.''

Blaine smiles softly at Kurt and concedes with a soft, ''OK.''

* * *

**So, I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. My only excuse is that I haven't access to my computer all week. **

**Anyways, I love all you guys, and my heart literally jumps every time I get a new review, follow, favorite, or when I see how many views my story has gotten. I love you guys!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. What do you guys think of Ashlynne? She may be incorporated into the story (hint hint, nudge nudge).**


End file.
